Talk:Silent Enemy (episode)
FA nominations Featured article peer review/nomination I think I'm meant to comment under here, to tell you why I have self-nominated this article. I believe this to be my best work so far on MA, I spent nearly three hours watching tiny bits of the episode, adding a quotes section, uploading three photos, rewriting the whole episode, then extending the article to include the alien species seen here, as no-one else has yet done them on MA. If this doesn't go up for nomination, I won't mind, but I just thought (not trying to sound cheesy) that I was proud of my work on this page. I don't believe there's anything else to go on it, I've checked and double-checked a few times, but if I have missed anything, please don't hesitate to add it/contact me. Dave 03:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Do you want to nomiate this for a peer review or for featured article? --Alan 15:26, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Well, peer review isn't absolutely necessary, as I don't think any more can go on here. I was wanting to self-nominate it for a featured article, and nobody has changed the page in three or four days, so I don't think there's need for peer review. Depends what you think. Dave 16:10, 29 April 2008 (UTC) : Then you might want to try: Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations --Alan 16:47, 29 April 2008 (UTC) How do I put on this page that it is being nominated or whatever for a featured article? Dave 21:50, 29 April 2008 (UTC) FA nomination (01 May - 31 May, Failed) Sorry if I get this all muddled up, I haven't done anything relating to featured articles before, so if you guys can help me it will be much appreciated. This is a self-nomination for the ENT episode Silent Enemy. I have done most of the work on it, which included: *Re-writing the episode summary *Adding photos *Adding quotes *Adding one or two pieces of background information There has been only one or two very minor edits of the page since I finished with it, and I don't believe that the article can be extended any further. If you could enlighten me on what happens next, that'd be great. Dave 13:37, 1 May 2008 (UTC) *'Comment' :As you can see there is always a possibility to extend an article. I've went through the episode and added all (to me) known background performers and references. – Tom 02:40, 8 May 2008 (UTC) ::Failed nomination. No vote for or against this. "Unused" for 23 days. – Tom 10:40, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Writing credits Please compare with writing credits shown in the episode itself. What's the credit for Bormanis, "Story by" (as previously here), "Teleplay by" (as on www.startrek.com) or "Written by" (which would make sense if there's no one else who worked on this one)? -- Cid Highwind 10:50, 30 May 2006 (UTC) Music Do we have any information on who did the music for this episode? It seems to be a different style than most others. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:06, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Music composed by Velton Ray Bunch, his very first Star Trek outing, followed by several more Enterprise episodes. Great site for soundtrack related stuff here. --Jörg 06:48, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::We should really have music credits on these episode pages. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:54, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Hostile Aliens Are the aliens encountered in this episode the Melkot? :Much like the number of licks it takes to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop, the world may never know. --From Andoria with Love 01:40, 23 December 2007 (UTC) File:Unnamed alien species1.jpg File:Melkot.jpg ::Actually, yes, we do know, and the answer is no. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:48, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :First, those links don't work. ;) Second, the aliens share some physical similarities, so while it is unlikely they are the same species, there is a possibility. That being the case, couldn't you have just left it at my vague and witty "we'll never know" Tootsie Pop reference? :P --From Andoria with Love 19:56, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::Other than having two eyes, they don't share any physical features. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:24, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :That image isn't exactly the best one for the aliens in "Silent Enemy." IIRC, their heads were of a similar shape to the Melkot. I agree, they are probably not the same and were likely never meant to be the same, but IIRC, they have some common physical attributes. --From Andoria with Love 01:33, 25 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'm with Shran. Probably not, but maybe. Look what Enterprise did with the Nausicaans, Andorians, Gorn, Tellerites, and even to a lesser (explained) extent, the Klingons. The "Silent Enemy" aliens look as much like the Melkotians as the Gorn from the Arena looks like the Gorn from In a Mirror Darkly. Of course we can't call them Melkots... but you can't just say "no, they aren't". Hossrex 05:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Page? Is there a page for the unnamed aliens and their ship? I can't find it.... Dave 01:28, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :Kind of. Unnamed Alpha and Beta Quadrant starships (22nd century)#Unnamed Species. --- Jaz 05:14, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks to Dave's creative skill, if you didn't already notice...--Alan 15:26, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Removed Nit/Pick I removed this on the grounds that it was a Nit/Pick. *''Early in the episode, it was claimed that Enterprise was only carrying one phase cannon, but later we see at least two installed.— Vince47 21:47, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Damn, it isn't even a nitpick, it is a fan who didn't pay attention to the episode very well. ::REED: This, ladies and gentlemen is a phase-modulated energy weapon. It's rated for a maximum power output of five hundred gigajoules. Enterprise was designed to carry three of them. '''We have one', and it's only a prototype. ::TUCKER: Our job is to get it up and running and build two more from scratch. The Captain is taking us back because he thinks this ought to be done by the boys in Spacedock. :Nitpick on a line, and not listen to the next sentence. Nice job, fan. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) aliens based on the Flatwoods monster? I haven't seen this episode, but the screencap on this article strongly reminds me of the "Flatwoods monster", a mysterious entity allegedly spotted in Braxton County, West Virginia in 1952, and associated with UFO sightings (very well known picture here http://youknowwhatwe.files.wordpress.com/2009/04/flatwoods-monster1.jpg). Any indication that this was an intentional reference? -- 17:28, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Removal I removed the following from the background section, as it is speculation, and also a bit of a stretch, :*Tucker and Reed at first claim that it will take two weeks to construct the phase cannons. Later, we found out it has taken them only two days, and that the Jupiter Station team would have taken a week, although the Enterprise crew was just as good as they were (This could have been an homage to Commander Scott's admitting to multiplying his repair estimates in order to seem like a "Miracle Worker"). -Angry Future Romulan 23:47, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Also removed this quote, as it didn't seem very memorable to me, : "Let's start small. Shave a couple meters off the top of that peak." :- Archer to Reed, moments before Reed actually destroyed the mountain Am going to replace it with one that I think is a bit more appropriate. -Angry Future Romulan 23:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC)